moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Baniard
The Baniard commonly referred to as The Banished of Xbox Live was a mercenary Xbox Live clan that was founded in Mid 2016, during the recoding era on Xbox Live in the post weeks following the Moderation War, and was also altered to be a clan mirror over the upcoming Halo Wars 2 game faction the Banished. This faction was led by Mercer4900, and was also known to obtain several elite hackers and moders, which was able to obtain several designs and coding from Halo Wars 2's concept allowing the clan to create exact duplicates of the Banished Wraith's scarabs, and even Locusts, while Halo Wars 2 was still in the developing stages. ''History 'Prior to the Oceanic Baniard War' Following the devastating Moderation war, that ripped Xbox Live apart, in 2015, many Xbox Live Players were able to obtain some of their gamer points and achievements, during the Recoding era in 2016. However some gamers such as Mercer4900 who also was a tremendous rival to RagingSun6989, due to a bad past prior to both becoming Xbox Live gold members, were not so lucky. Like most other gold members, many of these players had to obtain their gamer codes and achievements all over again. Mercer4900 began to hate every moment of the news, during the months, as he even learned that his most hated rival, was actually one of the seven players that eliminated Chaos, and the Condemned during the Moderation War, further reinforcing Mercer4900's hatred for RagingSun6989. In the spring of 2016, Mercer eventually caught wind of Sun's Shadow Ocean's clan popularity, which eventually drove mercer to the breaking point, after discovering that his clan was raising recruits everyday since January of 2016, and eventually decided to eliminate RagingSun6989's clan during its recruiting stages, in hopes of created a clan far more larger and better than Shadow Ocean. However during the initial stages, Mercer later learned of a future sequel to Halo Wars, and eventually was able to acquire a large some of expert modders and hackers, though the use of the Deep web, which in turn he was able to pay these hackers and modders almost 300 dollars per day, due to his inheritance that was left behind when his mother passed away back in November of 2015. By April 14th, 2016, Mercer was able to achieve full moded recoded vehicles featuring copies of the Banished, Wraith and vehicles, that were set to appear in Halo Wars 2, thereby forcing Halo Wars 2 to be stopped in production do to their work being stolen. Due to the sudden creation of Halo Wars 2 vehicles, on Halo 5, Mercer's clan was able to obtain about 5,000 recruits by April 25th, 2016, further giving him a small height in order to try and begin a war with Shadow Ocean, however RagingSun6989 would eventually learn of Mercer and his clan by May 8th, 2016, and managed to attack first catching the Baniards off guard in the Halo 4 map Uncover, unfortunately Shadow Ocean would no longer encounter the newly modded Halo Wars 2 vehicles in this one attack, as they were at the time being mass produce for all clam members to use. Using this to his advantage, Mercer declared war on RagingSun6989, and thus the First Oceanic Baniard War began. 'First Oceanic Baniard War' 'Attack on Uncover' 'Clan Crisis Era' Military 'Server Territorial Regions' Equipment 'Fire Arms' 'Vehicles' The Baniards use a variety of ground vehicles, that are of Halo Wars 2 based origin, that were designed by the original coding that was stolen from 343 Industries, during the development of Halo Wars 2 in 2016. These include the Reaver, the Marauder, the Wraith, the Chopper, the Ghost and even a playable drivable Scarab. The Baniards also use their own variant of the Shade turret, by creating an exact duplicate copy of the Halo Wars 2 turret. Each one of the vehicles used by the Baniards were created through elite hacking and moding in order to redevelop the once Halo Wars 2 coding from RTS into first person playable drivable vehicles for the first person shooter games of the Halo franchise on Xbox Live. At some point in February 18th, 2017, The Baniards following the Dark Network incident that occurred on the map Station on Halo Wars 2, began to utilized more coding and designs from Halo Wars 2, including the Shroud and Blisterback as well as their own specifically designed Halo Reach type of Banshees, at one point they were also able to create their own playable version of the Spirit dropships, after the clan encountered Shadow Ocean Phantom Gunships on Station. The clan attempted to create their own Phantoms but failed, due to the events of the war at the time turning against the Baniards, plans for future developments for the Baniards were eventually cancelled by early June, as most of Mercer's hackers and moders were mostly busy with the elimination of RisingSun90777, and his clan through the tactics of black mail and hit and run tactics in the real world. Trivia'' Category:Clans Category:Antagonist Factions Category:Factions